Prompt 16: House Chores
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus and Undyne do house chores for Toriel and the playful skeleton takes an opportunity to make Undyne laugh. Tickles inside! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DA page. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 16: House Chores  
(Papyrus and Undyne; platonic pairing)**

"Okay, so we've got to vacuum the floors, mop the kitchen and bathrooms, rearrange the living room according to this map Toriel gave us, dust the house, and take out the trash," Undyne said, reading over the list Toriel had left for her and Papyrus. The former Queen was taking Frisk to a doctor's appointment and so had asked the two if they'd be willing to do a few chores. Both agreed as it was their day off from their jobs.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" The tall skeleton asked. "We could take one chore and do it in one part of the house."

"You mean like I do upstairs and you do downstairs or vice versa?" Undyne asked.

"Yes," Papyrus said. "It would get done much faster."

The fish woman gave it some thought and nodded. "Okay, why don't we tackle dusting first?"

Papyrus headed upstairs to dust and Undyne dusted the downstairs part of the house, putting on some funky music she and the skeleton both liked to make the chore be less mundane.

By the time half the CD had played, they were done dusting and shook out their dust rags and feather dusters. "Whew! Looks like these suckers picked up all the dust good," Undyne stated.

"Yes," Papyrus said with a nod. "Okay, what next?"

"How about I'll vacuum and you mop?" The fish woman suggested.

"Okay," he agreed with a smile. He set aside the feather duster and put the dust rags in the hamper to be washed, deciding to ask Undyne later if perhaps they should do some of the laundry too. That way, Lady Toriel could relax when she and Frisk got back home.

Grabbing the mop and bucket, he set about to the kitchen first, grabbing a broom and sweeping the floor thoroughly before he began mopping, whistling happily as he did so.

Undyne smiled at hearing her friend whistling as he mopped. "With both of us working together, we'll get these house chores done in no time," she said to herself as she got the vacuum out and began vacuuming the rugs.

All went well until Undyne noticed the power cord got snagged and she turned off the vacuum, unplugging it and thinking about getting an extension cord. That way, she'd have enough to vacuum and not have to change outlets so soon.

Going to the garage, she found a very long extension cord and grabbed it, lugging it back to the living room, but when she lifted it up over her head to unwind it, it fell on her and she yelped, trying to get free, but it got more tangled and she fell over on the carpet, unhurt, but unable to get free as the cord seemed to have a mind of its own and wrapped around her wrists and legs tighter to the point where it was effectively holding her captive. "Well, this could have gone better," she said softly.

"Undyne?" She heard and groaned, now feeling embarrassed that her best friend was about to see her all trapped up by some stupid extension cord.

"Pap? I'm a bit stuck," she said. "Can you help me?"

She really hated throwing her pride out the window, but she was stuck and couldn't get free and knew she needed help. At least Sans wasn't there. He's be throwing puns at her and laughing at her situation.

The tall skeleton came out. "Oh, my goodness, Undyne," he said, seeing her predicament. "What happened?"

The fish woman chuckled ruefully. "Got into a fight with the extension cord," she said. "And it's got me tied up pretty good. Can you get me loose?"

It was quiet for a moment and she glanced up to see Papyrus was looking very thoughtful and she was getting concerned. "Pap?" She asked.

He then grinned. "Well, this couldn't be a more golden opportunity, as I've heard some humans say," he said, picking up the feather duster that was nearby.

"Papyrus?" Undyne asked, beginning to struggle, but was still very much stuck.

"I'm sorry, Undyne, but I just can't pass up this opportunity," he said, kneeling by her and lifting up the fish's black tank top to the bottom of her ribcage, exposing her stomach before he secured the cord that bound her arms to the sturdy leg of the sofa. Now Undyne was getting worried and tried struggling again, but realized the skeleton had secured her well and she now had very little wiggle room. "Now, time for some fun."

Undyne didn't even have time to ask as the feather duster came down upon her stomach and began gently swishing over the bare skin. She let out a surprised yell before she began laughing. Very few knew this, but her stomach was a major tickle spot for her, as were her underarms and feet. She never told anyone, but for some reason, Papyrus had found out, though she assumed he had simply been curious and was satisfying his curiosity.

Seeing her reaction, the delighted skeleton moved the feather duster faster over Undyne's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said in a silly voice. "I've got you, Undyne!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The fish woman laughed out, squirming as best she could. "PAHAHAHAHAHAHAPYHIHIHIHIHIHIHIRUHUHUHUHUS!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I'm going to make you laugh yourself silly!" He singsonged, something she didn't think he would do, but she was seeing a new side of him as she laughed harder, a squeal escaping her as he set the feather duster down and tickled her underarms with his hands.

Desperate to escape, she tried flailing, but that didn't work and she knew the skeleton wouldn't take her seriously if she tried to give him the order to release her while she was laughing. Papyrus then stopped, giving her a chance to catch her breath, but after she had caught her breath, before she could open her mouth, the skeleton surprised her by blowing a huge raspberry right in the middle of her stomach.

"AAAAAHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PAPYRUS! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

In response, the feather duster returned to her stomach, making her squeal in response before the feather duster began tickling her underarms and the skeleton continued blowing raspberries into the now quivering, ticklish stomach.

"AAAHHHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAT! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! PAPYRUS! PLEASE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Undyne pleaded.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He responded, blowing another big raspberry before playfully, yet gently, nibbling on the fish woman's belly button.

That took the cake.

"AH! OH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! NOT THE NIBBLING! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE NIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIBLIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEING! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIT!"

Papyrus smiled, giving her another breather, but he was far from done as he knew Undyne wasn't at her limit yet and he planned to make her such a giggly mess that she would be in stitches, figuratively speaking.

It was quiet as Undyne caught her breath and Papyrus immediately started again, blowing a big raspberry into the blue stomach before twirling his finger into her belly button, making her squeal loudly and he giggled, finding her reactions funny before he blew a big raspberry smack dab on his friend's belly button and began gently nibbling it again, enjoying Undyne's laughter.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS TORTUHUHUHUHUHUHUHRE, YOU KNUCKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHO MORE RASPBERRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIES! AAAAAHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO NIBBLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIING EITHER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEEEEEK! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

She couldn't talk anymore. Papyrus had her good and all she could do was laugh as he tickled her stomach all over, paying special attention to her belly button and giving her the most insane tickle torture she had ever experienced.

After a bit, Papyrus saw his friend was starting to reach her limit and he stopped, handing her a water bottle and holding it while she drank the water gratefully. After a bit, she looked at him and smiled. "You've learned sneak attacks well, Papyrus, along with seizing an opportunity if it arises," she said. "Now, for real, please get me untied so we can finish the chores?"

"Of course," he said, finding the end of the cord and carefully working it through loops and unwinding it from around his friend. "But that was fun."

"Can't argue that," Undyne said in agreement, sighing in relief when her friend got her free. "Okay, now back to vacuuming, but pull that again, Pap, and you better watch your back, 'cause I'll get my revenge on you."

He just smiled hugely and get back to work, making her laugh as she got back to work.

Doing chores was never boring when you had a fun friend like Papyrus.

* * *

 **What can I say? Undyne needed some tickles. XD**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
